<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't need to be on top to know I'm worth it. by hyukaslips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221176">I don't need to be on top to know I'm worth it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslips/pseuds/hyukaslips'>hyukaslips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Cute Huening Kai, Dom Choi Beomgyu, Dom Kang Taehyun, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Power Exchange, Soft sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kang Taehyun, small appearance from - Freeform, switch Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslips/pseuds/hyukaslips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Yeonjun wants to give up. </p>
<p>Sometimes, he just needs to learn to let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't need to be on top to know I'm worth it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very short and very self indulgent fic about an overworked Yeonjun who only wants to feel better and two amazing boyfriends who only wants him to be okay. </p>
<p>Title grabbed from Lady Gaga's song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohs0a-QnFF4">G.U.Y</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun was about to give up on everything. It seemed that past days nothing was working the way it should. </p>
<p>It was frustrating. </p>
<p>He was lucky to still not rip some of his hair off, frustration piling up in his mind like Soobin's clothes on the floor of his room when he refused to clean for a few days. Awful. </p>
<p>This was probably his third drink, pouring some beer over the soju, holding the door of the fridge with a foot. Trying to make it as fast as he could, he spilled some of it over the counter, making him sigh in defeat, things weren't definitely on his side lately. </p>
<p>Looking at the hour in his cellphone, Yeonjun noticed that it was 2.42am already, maybe feeling a little guilty. He shouldn't be drinking this late, even less knowing that they had schedule next day, but he still wanted to work some more and his mind was so tired that—</p>
<p>"Hyung?" A voice startled him, making the pink haired jump on his place, turning around and looking at Taehyun, which was standing there in the living room, hair still dripping wet from the shower he probably just took. "What are you doing? It's almost 3am."</p>
<p>"I was about to go back to work for a while..." The taller replied, taking the glass closer to his lips, sipping a little. </p>
<p>"You look tired, why don't we go to bed?" The question lingered in the air, as Yeonjun sipped again, thinking. </p>
<p>The thing was, he felt guilty, knowing that he had so much to do, knowing that he had to deliver. Knowing that he only wanted to give up on dancing and composing, that he only wanted to get in bed between Taehyun and Beomgyu, let them kiss every inch of his body, maybe let himself get fingered slowly and—</p>
<p>He just couldn't. </p>
<p>He had responsibilities. He had work to do. It wasn't his place to be taken cared of, for fucks sake, he was the older one there and that came with a lot of responsibilities he was always more than willing to take. Besides, he was always the one taking decisions, even more in bed and he couldn't just go around letting his weak side to jump out and take control like that. </p>
<p>He was way better than that. Choi Yeonjun was not a weak bitch. </p>
<p> "Hyung, let's go to bed." Taehyun said more firmly now, getting closer to the older. </p>
<p>"I told you already I'll go back to work for a while." He replied, taking his glass and trying to start walking. </p>
<p>"No, you are coming to bed with us. You look tired, it's time to sleep, Beomgyu hyung is already in bed…"</p>
<p>"Taehyun-ah." Yeonjun said, harshly. </p>
<p>"Don't even use that tone on me, I'm not a kid that you're scolding." The younger replied and he frowned, the other had never talked to him that way. "If something you're the one behaving like a kid."</p>
<p>Ouch. </p>
<p>"It's not that." The older said shakily, something suddenly changing in his mind. He felt so overwhelmed by everything or maybe it was the third bottle of soju that made him feel like such a disaster, so weak. </p>
<p>"What's happening?" Beomgyu's voice interrupted both boys, appearing from the halway, only in a long t-shirt. "You were almost screaming, it's 3am, this is not an hour to make a scandal—" He stopped as his eyes landed on the oldest. "Hyung… Are you okay?" A worried tone that made Yeonjun's heart clench in his chest. </p>
<p>He shook his head and in seconds, both of his hands were held by a pair of warm ones, letting himself be dragged in defeat to his bedroom. </p>
<p>As soon as the door was closed by Taehyun, Beomgyu was taking off his jacket, letting it pool at their feet. "Tell us what is happening, hyung…" He said kissing his cheek, hugging him by the neck, Yeonjun's arms wrapping instantly on the younger's waist. </p>
<p>"Nothing, it's fine…" He mumbled back as Taehyun glued himself to his back, kissing his nape and wrapping his strong arms around him. Beomgyu whined, pouting as he looked at him. </p>
<p>"Don't lie to us, we love you… If there's something we can do to help, we will do it…" But that was exactly the problem, they shouldn't have to do anything for him. </p>
<p>"Hyung." Taehyun squeezed his belly with both hands, making him weak in the knees. </p>
<p>"I…" He tried speaking, words stuck on the back of his throat, painfully. "I'm just so tired…" His voice broke at the end of the sentence. "I just wanna give up on practicing, on songs, I… I don't wanna have all these responsibilities for a moment…" Yeonjun's eyes were watering, overwhelmed and tired, the alcohol in his blood not helping to be able to control his feelings. </p>
<p>Warm hands were holding his cheeks, Beomgyu's eyes looking at him so warmly, so full of love. "It's fine… Hyung, you don't have to deal with everything by yourself. We are here for you, all the time. Anytime." The younger kissed him softly, just like his words. </p>
<p>"Let us take care of you for today…" He heard the youngest of the three speak in his ear, making Yeonjun shiver against their bodies. </p>
<p>"O-okay… Okay." Beomgyu and Taehyun looked at each other, not a single word displayed verbally between them as they dragged him to the bed, making him lay on his back. </p>
<p>"Just relax." The dark haired laid next to him, running a hand over his hair, eyes closing at the touch, lips meeting softly but needy. Taehyun had opened his pants and slipped them down, followed by his underwear. He whined into the kiss, wanting to protest at the feeling of being that exposed, being so easily displayed. That wasn't what he should be doing. But a hand on the back of his neck impeded that, forcing his lips to part to allow the younger's tongue into his mouth. </p>
<p>Yeonjun's mind was starting to feel mushy, dripping into a weird feeling, like he was drowning into something, shaking into the touch of soft lips inside of his thighs. Moaning into Beomgyu’s mouth, he felt the smirk on his lips as his hands lifted his shirt, pinching on one of his nipples, a loud whimper escaping as he parted from the younger’s lips. He used that moment to take off his shirt too, leaving him completely naked under both of his dongsaengs.</p>
<p>“C-Clothes, off...” The pink haired said weakly, hands rummaging under Beomgyu’s sleeping shirt before the latter took his hands off, slipping gracefully into his lap, straddling his hips with warm thighs, pinning both of his arms down. Yeonjun looked at him confused, hearing instead Taehyun’s voice.</p>
<p>“This is about you, hyung.” He bit lightly over the tender flesh of his sensitive thigh as he spoke. “Not about us.” And Yeonjun really wanted to protest, once more, and— again— interrupted by pleasure running up his spine, electric, pulsing pleasure as Taehyun gave a long lick over his puckered hole. His dick had started to harden against his flat stomach, brushing against the subtle flesh of Beomgyu's ass. </p>
<p>This one was kissing up his chest, Yeonjun only able to see the brown hair messily displayed in front of his eyes, hands still pinned to each side of his head. He knew that he could easily free himself, but his mind felt clouded enough to not even try. Everything was starting to melt inside his brain, worries scratching to keep themselves on the surface. </p>
<p>That was until Beomgyu kissed him again on the lips, slowly grinding over his hard cock, digging his nails on his own palms as Taehyun slipped his tongue inside carefully, making him choke in the kiss. The brunette tugged at his lip playfully with his teeth, chuckling softly as Yeonjun moaned again. "Does it feel good, hyung?" His words made his mind clarify for a second, blinking confused about why he was letting himself do this, trying to sit down just to be held down by a couple of gentle hands by the shoulders, Beomgyu leaned down to kiss his ear before mumbling. </p>
<p>"Let go, hyung. Just… Enjoy." Deep voice filling his ears, he felt like drowning again, laying pliant on the bed, just moaning deeply as a couple of lubed fingers replaced the warm tongue, slight burn sensation being the only thing keeping his mind truly concentrated. "We will make you feel good, okay? Trust us."</p>
<p>But... Could he trust himself to give up on control? </p>
<p>"I know it's hard..." One of his hands was caressing Yeonjun's hair, the other running down his neck, fingertips barely brushing over the tanned skin. "But it doesn't mean you're weak, hyung. It's okay if we take care of you once in a blue moon, just like you do to us all the time." The pink haired shivered, nodding slowly as the dark haired sat back, hands still touching his chest, looking down at him. Taehyun slipped his finger off, spreading his legs more to get between them, impressions of his lubed fingers on his thigh. </p>
<p>He kissed Beomgyu's shoulder, the brunette turning his head around with a smile, lips meeting softly for the older to see. Yeonjun could feel the precome dripping and getting his stomach wet at the erotic sight of his boyfriends making out. They parted, again looking at each other without a single word spared between them. </p>
<p>"Hyung is gonna be good for us today, right?" The blonde said, caressing one of his thighs and squeezing it lightly, making him whimper, the sound melting in a loud moan as his hole was stretched around Taehyun dick, his back arching as much as he could with the other pinning him down with his weight. </p>
<p>"You are doing so well, doll." It was so weird for him to hear the younger treating him like this, the lack of honorifics, the soft low tone. Yeonjun just wanted more, wanted to drown himself in the praises in the lingering touches. The soft lips. The way he felt himself stretched around the youngest length. </p>
<p>His mind felt unfocused. </p>
<p>A slow thrust brought him back to the present, eliciting another broken moan from his plump, swollen lips. A few more and he felt like he was about to lose his mind or cry. Maybe both. </p>
<p>Beomgyu was kissing his neck, the fabric of his shirt tickling his stomach, making him squirm. He seemed to like that, moving a hand back blindly and wrapping it around his cock, pumping it slowly, more moans and lewd sound spilling from his lips. </p>
<p>Why was he so worried in first place? He couldn't even remember. </p>
<p>All his thoughts were throwing off his brain as pleasure took over, the electric feeling of being rammed mercilessly poisoning his senses. But suddenly, the pace slowed. The older was about to whine when he felt a tight warmth around his cock, the brunette sliding down smoothly, sitting flushed on his hips with a shaky sigh. </p>
<p>It took every tiny bit of self control he had to not come in spot, dizzy in pleasure, dick pulsing heavily inside the other, filled to the brim at the same time. </p>
<p>"Feels good, baby?" Just hearing the voice of the youngest of the three was enough to make him mewl, nodding frantically. </p>
<p>"P-please."</p>
<p>"Please what?" This time was Beomgyu who spoke and Yeonjun opened his eyes slowly, eyes filled with unshed tears of overwhelming pleasure, that he didn't even remember closing to look at them, tall and gorgeous as always. </p>
<p>"Please m-move, make me feel g-good." Every word was an immense struggle for his brain, but both of them looked pleased at his words. </p>
<p>He cried out as Taehyun thrusted again, at the exact moment Beomgyu lifted himself, letting him fall back, fucking himself on Yeonjun's length, murmuring a lot of soft praises on top of his lips, of his skin. The pink haired could hear them moan, groan, whimper. Could hear the dirty sound of their skins slapping together and the squelch of the lube. </p>
<p>He could hear the 'I love you, we love you so much.' from both of them, making him warm. </p>
<p>God, he loved them too. </p>
<p>Time didn't seem to pass or maybe passed way too fast, the urgency of release assaulting him in an almost unbearably way. </p>
<p>"W-want..." He said breathless, moaning at a precise touch over his prostate. "P-please."</p>
<p>"Want do you want, hm? Use your words."</p>
<p>His face burned in embarrassment, the same words he had used countless times, threw back at him. Ears red, he closed his eyes as the brunette clenched tightly over him, "Wanna come, please, please."</p>
<p>Yeonjun saw the fondly smile on Beomgyu's face as he bounced faster, breathing heavily, Taehyun's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against his chest as he pounded into Yeonjun roughly. </p>
<p>White noise filled his brain as he cum, fireworks behind his closed eyelids as he reached and rode his high, loud cries and high pitched moans escaping from his lips as the other two also reached their own orgasms. </p>
<p>He felt disconnected from reality, mind floating with the intensity of his release, only to moan weakly as both youngers moved out from him. Now, he just wanted to sleep. </p>
<p>"How do you feel…?" Taehyun's voice felt muffled and far away from his, even if he could feel his warmth pressing on his back. </p>
<p>"Sleepy…" He said, slurring the word, Beomgyu kissing his jawline. </p>
<p>"Time to sleep then."</p>
<p>Yeonjun had already drifted into his sleep. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The older woke up in a tangle of limbs, feeling sore but weirdly rested, confused. He winced at the wet patch of spit on his pillow, made by himself during his sleep. </p>
<p>"Oh, you woke up. It's early, you can go back to sleep." Taehyun said lowly, scrolling on his phone, an arm around his waist. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for screaming at you yesterday... " he mumbled, embarrassed again. "I shouldn't have—"</p>
<p>"Hyung, it's fine." He said with a smile, "I accept your apologies but I also understand, you were stressed that's all." Yeonjun leaned into the touch on his hair, phone already forgotten at the side. </p>
<p>"I'm still sorry... " He tried again, being interrupted. </p>
<p>"If so, I want an apology in the form of breakfast…" The older laughed lightly. "And it's your turn to wake up Beomgyu-hyung."</p>
<p>"I'm the only one who can cook anyway." The pink haired rolled his eyes. "Now, move brat. I can't cook from the bed."</p>
<p>Taehyun laughed, moving slowly, making room for him to stand up shakily. </p>
<p>"Sore?" He could hear the smirk on the blonde's face as he left the room. </p>
<p>Reaching the kitchen, he was welcomed with a sleepy Kai eating some cereal slowly, distracted. </p>
<p>"Good morning, Ning." Kai looked at him with tired eyes and a pout. </p>
<p>"Please next time close the door, hyung. I woke up and thought you were dying last night. I almost woke up Soobin-hyung when I understood what was happening."</p>
<p>Yeonjun's face was burning red. </p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, yes I will." He mumbled, mortified. </p>
<p>"Okay, I love you. I will go back to sleep now." The maknae said, nuzzling Yeonjun's shoulder before going to his bedroom. </p>
<p>He laughed quietly, relaxed, happily. </p>
<p>He was still going to strangle both of his boyfriends for not closing the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading until this point! If you liked it, leave a kudo or a comment, I’d be really happy!</p>
<p>If you are curious for more, you can also follow me on:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.twitter.com/hyukaslips">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.curiouscat.qa/hyukaslips">Curious Cat</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>